


Waiting For Skies To Fall

by timelording



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, M/M, Werewolf AU, and even more characters will make an appearance in later chapters, just werewolves, not all of these characters are in the first chapter, where they aren't clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelording/pseuds/timelording
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Manning is only sixteen when she discovers that she is not entirely human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is mostly just a bit of stage setting, foreshadowing, and domestic punky monkey.

_//April 1, 2006//_

 

Sarah’s eyes snap open and she is suddenly _very_ awake. It takes her a moment to figure out why she is suddenly  awake in the middle of the night, but then-

“Sarah?” Felix’s voice says through the darkness. Sarah sits up and faces the direction of his bed, searching for his face through the pitch black, lit only by the glowing clock. (It reads 1:47 am.)

“Yeah, Fe?” Sarah says, her voice rough.

“Are you okay? You were jerking around and muttering something in your sleep.”

And then Sarah notices that she’s covered in a cold sheen of sweat, and that her hands are trembling violently.

“Yeah, I’m- I’m fine,” she says, and swings her legs off the bed. “Listen,” she says as she begins to pull on jeans and boots. “I need to go for a walk. I should be back before school, but if I’m not, can you cover for me with S?”

She throws on a jacket as Felix says, “Yeah, ‘course.” He sounds confused.

“Don’t worry, Fe. Just a nightmare. I need to walk it off. I’ll be alright.”

Ten minutes later. she’s walking briskly through the night, not entirely sure where she’s headed, but she just needs to _go_ somewhere.

Her blood is boiling in her veins, and she feels restlessness crawling beneath her skin, and her bones are positively _aching_ , and she is running, running, _running_ -

She collapses in the grass of a field she vaguely recognizes as the soccer field of the neighborhood’s run down park. She is curled in a ball and her body convulses and jerks involuntarily and her blood is still boiling and Sarah is sure that she is dying.

Her chest feels as though it’s expanding, and she’s so incredibly _warm_ , so she rips her jacket from her body, kicking off her shoes as she does so. A particularly violent convulsion knocks her flat on her back in the grass and she wishes she would just _die_ already-

Her back is arching high toward the sky and she is clawing at the dirt around her as she continuously jerks. She opens her mouth to groan at the pain, but a low, inhuman snarling fills the air around her, and Sarah is sure that sound couldn’t have come from her, and her clenched eyes open in fear.

And then everything just seems to explode- it feels as though every artery has burst, every bone has shattered, every muscle has ripped and expanded. Sarah screams, but all she hears is that awful snarling, and she clenches her teeth as her body thrashes and jerks. Her skin crawls and her blood pounds and her bones are expanding, pulling at her muscles and then suddenly, it is over.

Her body thuds to the ground, eerily still, and everything goes black.

 

/

/

_//2014//_

“Mummy?” Sarah is pulled from dreams fulls of claws and gnashing teeth by the voice of her daughter.

“Hey, Monkey,” she says, blinking open her eyes slowly to see Kira standing next to the bed. She reaches out to take the girl’s hand. “What’s’a matter?”

“I’m hungry. Can you fix me breakfast?”

Sarah can see the weak sunlight coming through the blinds and she glances at the clock seeing the time as 7:27 am.

“Yeah, ‘course, Monkey,” she says, and smiles at her daughter. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen, yeah?”

“Okay!” Kira smiles brightly and practically bounces from the room.

Sarah rolls over with a yawn, rubbing her eyes. As she does so, she dislodges the arm wrapped around her waist. The woman beside her jerks awake.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Her voice is rough from sleep.

Sarah laughs lightly. “‘S just hungry Kira, Cos. Go back to sleep.”

Cosima relaxes her tense muscles. “Oh, okay,” she says sleepily, eyes falling closed again. Sarah laughs lightly again, leaning up to kiss her forehead before she rolls out of bed.

She makes her way to the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and finds Kira sitting patiently at the kitchen table. The sight immediately stretches her lips into a smile.

“Alright, Monkey, what do you want for breakfast?” Sarah leans against the counter and watches Kira contemplate.

“How about the special cereal?” Sarah asks Kira with a grin.

Kira’s face lights up. “Really?” she exclaims. Then she pauses. “But wait… it’s not Sunday,” she says, lips melting into a pout.

Sarah winks at her. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Kira gasps a tiny gasp and puts a finger to her lips conspiratorily. Sarah laughs and turns to grab the cereal and a bowl out of their respective cabinets. She fixes Kira her Special Cereal (Cinnamon Toast Crunch, the cereal she and Cosima share every Sunday morning) and as she sets it down in front of Kira, the girl says, “Make sure not to tell Mom, okay?”

Sarah taps the girl’s nose. “Don’t worry. The secret is safe with me.”

She busies herself with making a pot of coffee as well as putting a kettle of water on for tea and then makes her way out of the kitchen.

“I’ll be back, Monkey. I’m gonna go wake up mummy Cosima,” she says over her shoulder as she heads down the hallway.

She makes sure to close the bedroom door behind her before she crawls soundlessly behind Cosima’s curled up body. She scoots up close behind her sleeping form and snakes an arm around her waist, slipping a few fingers just below the waistband of Cosima’s boyshorts to rest.

Cosima stirs lightly, but doesn’t wake up, and Sarah presses her lips gently to Cosima’s bare shoulder, then her neck, and finally, just at the base of her skull, where the bones of her spine stretch slightly against her skin. Cosima stirs again, a sleepy moan escaping her lips. Sarah feels the vibration of the sound in her own chest as she kisses Cosima’s shoulder again. Cosima sighs and Sarah can tell she’s awake.

“Good morning, love,” Sarah says, drumming her fingers lightly against Cosima’s tummy.

Cosima breathes in deeply and uncurls herself into a fully body stretch, letting out a low moan as she does so. Sarah’s hand slips to lay flat on Cosima’s stomach as the dreadlocked woman rolls over onto her back. She blinks sleepily at Sarah and then smiles.

“Morning, Sar,” she says in a raspy voice that makes Sarah’s heart beat disgustingly fast. Sarah grins at her.

“Sleep well, then?” she asks.

“Mhm,” Cosima murmurs in assent, yawning as she does so. Sarah drums her fingers lightly on Cosima’s tummy again, causing her to giggle quietly.

“Good.”

“Is Kira up already?” Cosima asks her.

“Yeah, I just fixed her breakfast. Let her have some of the special cereal,” Sarah says with a mischievous grin. Cosima groans playfully.

“Sarah!” she scolds.

“I’m sorry!” Sarah says, laughing. “She was looking at me with those eyes- you know the look! I couldn’t help myself.”

Cosima laughs. “You’re so easy, Sar. All she has to do is blink and you’ll give her anything she wants.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sarah pauses. “She made me promise not to tell Mom,” she says softly.

Cosima’s breath hitches and a small smile starts to form on her lips.

“She meant you, Cos.”

Sarah can see Cosima’s eyes start to get watery.

“No, no crying. It’s too early for that,” Sarah says playfully. Cosima blinks rapidly and sticks her tongue out at Sarah.

“Shush, I’m allowed to get emotional,” Cosima huffs, but she smiles all the same.

They lay there in contented silence for a while after that, with Sarah tracing mindless patterns across the smooth skin of Cosima’s stomach.

“Oh,” Sarah says. “I made coffee.”

Cosima reaches up to clutch her own chest dramatically. “I have never loved you more than I do in this moment, right now.”

Sarah laughs. “Shove off,” she says, and sits up, beginning to get up out of the bed. Cosima grabs her arm to try to pull her back down.

“Sarah,” she whines. “Not yet, don’t wanna get up yet.”

Sarah wriggles out of Cosima’s grasp and stands up with a grin. “Nope. Now get your sweet butt out of bed before your coffee gets cold.”

“Aw, you think I have a sweet butt?” Cosima teases, finally rolling herself out of bed and pulling on her glasses and a tight fitting crop top.

“Shut up, asshole.”

“Love you, too.”

Kira’s voice suddenly rings through the apartment. “Mummy! Uncle Tony is here!”

Sarah and Cosima share a look from across the room.

“Why the hell-” is all Sarah manages to say before the bedroom door is flung open.

“Morning, ladies!” he nearly yells, a huge shit-eating grin spread wide across his face.

“Bloody _hell_ , Tony!” Sarah exclaims. “You’re lucky neither of us were naked or-”

“Or what?” Tony asks mischievously as he flops down onto their bed and props himself up on his elbows. “Having sex?”

“ _Tony_ ,” Sarah says, bristling, but the name sounds more like a growl than anything else. Cosima just rolls her eyes.

Tony raises his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, Mama Wolf, put the claws away. I’m just bringing you the update.”

Cosima pulls on a pair of shorts. “Well, on that note, I’m gonna go get my coffee.” She pecks Sarah’s cheek and disappears to the kitchen.

“What’s up, then?” Sarah asks, arms crossed.

“All’s good with Siobhan. I checked on Art too, on my last run last night, nothing out of order,” Tony says matter-of-factly.

“‘S’at all?”

“Actually,” Tony says, and sits up, suddenly serious. “Beth and I picked up another scent last night.”

“Another scent? What, like another pack?” Sarah leans forward, concerned, scowl adorning her face.

Tony shakes his head. “Nah, not another pack. Just a single scent. We tried to follow it, but we lost the trail once it went to the underground sewers.”

Sarah’s eyebrows furrow. “A loner?”

“Seems like it.”

The news burrows into Sarah’s brain, and she knows it will bother her until she was able to track down the lone wolf that seemed to have stumbled across them.

“Thanks, Tone,” Sarah says.

“No problem,” Tony replies, getting up off the bed. Sarah follows him to the door of the apartment.

“Beth and Alison are still gonna watch Kira tonight, right?” Sarah asks him as he opens the door.

“Yep,” he says. “It’s you and Cosima’s run tonight, right?” Sarah nods. “If you need any help, just call me, alright?”

“‘Course,” Sarah says.

“See ya later, Manning,” Tony throws over his shoulder as he leaves.

“Mummy?” Sarah hears Kira’s voice as she shuts the door behind him.

“Coming, Monkey.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_//April 1, 2006//_

Sarah’s eyes open slowly, her face pressed to the grass tickling her nose. She blinks to clear her head, not entirely sure what had just happened. All she knows is that she’s not dead, but something still feels off.

She tries to push herself into an upright position, and her heart drops in horror as she realises there’s something definitely wrong.

Her joins feel as though they’ve been inversed and her hands feel as if they aren’t there, and she can feel the wind rustling across her fur-

_Fur._

She glances down to take stock of the state of her body and what she sees is utterly inconceivable to her.

Her body, previously adorned with her jeans and t shirt that covered her tanned skin, is now covered in a thick coat of dark golden brown _fur_. She lets loose a strangled cry, but all she hears is a low growl echo around her.

She hastily tries to stand up, but her legs fail her, and she’s falling forward onto all fours. Everything is wrong, very, very wrong, and her body still vaguely aches and that’s when she notices the paws that her hands and feet have clearly been replaced by, and she wonders what kind of hell she’s obviously been dropped into.

She whimpers and wonders about the state of her face. Based on her body, she’s not too hopeful, but she needs to see.

She takes a hesitant step forward, and she can finally truly _feel_ what’s become of her body. She can feel new muscles rippling along the length of her body, she can feel her joints rubbing together in a new and foreign way, and she can hear _everything_. She can feel the dirt under the pads of her feet ( _paws_ ) and she can clearly see each individual blade of grass.

But by far the most disturbing part of it all is that while it all feels foreign and new, it still feels natural, like it’s all an integral part of her.

She manages to make her way over to the playset of the playground a few yards away, and as she approaches the reflective metal slide, she prepares for the worst. She steps closer to it and faces the shiny metal.

Her reflection is distorted and dirty but she can still clearly see that she is no longer human. Bright yellow-gold eyes stare back at her, and the long muzzle and pointed ears of a wolf where her normal, human features should be, prove to her that this nightmare is real.

She tries to scream, but all that comes out is a loud howl.

A mile away, Felix Dawkins, trembling in his bed, hears a wolf howl, and prays that his sister is alright.

 

_//2014//_

“Hey, Sarah?”

Sarah looks up from the game she and Kira are playing on her phone as she hears Cosima call from the bedroom.

“Yeah, Cos?” Sarah calls back, handing off the phone to Kira as she pushes herself off the couch. As she rounds the corner into the hallway, Cosima’s head pokes out from the bedroom door. Her cellphone is pressed to her ear, and she covers the mouthpiece with her hand as she speaks to Sarah.

“Alison wants to know if we want to come for dinner before we drop Kira off tonight.”

Sarah approaches and leans against the bedroom door frame with a grin.

“Depends on what she’s cooking,” she jokes.

Cosima rolls her eyes with a grin and takes her hand from the receiver. “She says we’d love to, Alison.”

Sarah can faintly hear Alison’s voice through the phone, and Cosima’s smile widens.

“No, Alison, why would I be sarcastic?” she asks, stifling a laugh.

Sarah can’t contain her own, and lets out a bark of laughter. Cosima swats her arm, shushing her as Alison responds on the phone.

“Yep, no worries, we’ll start getting ready and head over soon,” Cosima says after a moment. “Alright, Alison. We’ll see you soon.” Cosima hangs up the phone and then pokes Sarah’s stomach.

“You,” she says, poking again. “Are gonna get me in trouble with Alison.”

Sarah laughs. “Oh, please, Alison’s harmless.”

Cosima raises her eyebrows and pokes again. “Beth would beg to differ,” she says.

“Yeah, well,” Sarah says as she grabs the hand Cosima is using to poke her, and intertwines their fingers. “Alison’s got Beth _so_ whipped.”

Cosima grins at their joined hands and steps closer to Sarah, tilting her head. “Oh, does she?” she asks, a flirtatious lilt to her voice, as she leans closer to Sarah.

Sarah, effectively pinned up against the door frame, nods with a grin. “Definitely.”

“But _you_ ,” Cosima says, and Sarah can feel her cool breath ghosting across her lips. “You, of course, could _never_ be ‘whipped’, right?” Her voice has dropped to a low, sultry pitch, and Sarah feels an intoxicating, almost visceral longing for Cosima’s lips.

“Right,” Sarah manages to say, mentally cursing the breathlessness of her voice.

“Totally,” Cosima says, and then presses her lips to Sarah’s.

Sarah’s body reacts immediately, a fire starting to burn deep within her. Her hand reaches up to grab the back of Cosima’s neck, pulling her in even closer, and their lips are working furiously against each other’s. One of Cosima’s hands finds its way under Sarah’s shirt to press against the heated skin of Sarah’s abdomen. Sarah gasps into Cosima’s mouth as her fingernails scrape lightly against her skin, and Cosima finally breaks the kiss.

She leans her forehead against Sarah’s with a small smile. “Totally not whipped,” she says breathlessly, and Sarah simply can’t bring herself to respond, only to lean forward and capture Cosima’s lips in another quick kiss. She smiles into the kiss and then pulls away.

“Shut up,” Sarah says playfully.

Cosima laughs and pushes herself away from Sarah, using their still joined hands to pull her into the room.

“Come on, let’s get ready.”

One hour later, Sarah, Cosima and Kira are piling into the car, Sarah in the driver’s seat.

Cosima and Kira sing loudly along with the radio for the entire twenty minute drive to Beth and Alison’s house, and Sarah can’t help but smile as she rolls her eyes.

They only wait at the front door for a short time before Beth flings open the door with a huge smile.

“Auntie Beth!” Kira exclaims, rushing to hug her.

Beth laughs and crouches down to meet Kira’s embrace. “Hey, little wolf!” she says, and picks her up. Sarah and Cosima step inside, taking off their jackets as Beth and Kira begin a very serious conversation about the butterfly Kira found on the sidewalk two days ago.

“Oi, oi, Alison!” Sarah calls loudly through the house.

“I’m in the kitchen!” she responds in a shrill voice.

“She’s been slaving in there for two hours now, so you’d better appreciate this dinner,” Beth says as they make their way into the living room. Beth sets Kira down and looks at Sarah seriously. “Did you already talk to Tony?” she asks.

Sarah nods. “Yeah, but I got the bare minimum.” Sarah glances at Cosima, who recognizes this as a cue to distract Kira.

“Hey, Lizard!” she says brightly. “Why don’t we go color in the dining room, huh?”

“Okay,” Kira says, gathering up the crayons and paper she had already found, and follows Cosima to the dining room.

“So what’s up?” Sarah says in a low voice.

Beth answers in an equally low voice. “We were just doing our normal runs, when we stumbled across a foreign scent. It wasn’t anywhere near our usual runs, or homes, just a stray scent just outside of our usual area, but we happened to catch it just before we turned in this morning.”

“And it was definitely another one of… us?” Sarah questions.

“Tony and I are pretty sure. It was definitely not like any pureblood _animal_ we’ve ever smelled before.”

Sarah nods, crossing her arms.

“We followed it as far as we could, but we didn’t come across anyone, and we lost the scent at the mouth of the sewers. Too many clashing smells.” Beth finishes.

“And where exactly did you find the first hint of it?” Sarah asks, scowling.

“The east perimeter, near the hospital.”

Sarah nods again. “Cos and I will check it out tonight.”

Beth nods. “Just be careful, alright?”

Before Sarah can answer, Alison calls through the house. “Dinner is ready!”

Beth and Sarah quickly mask their serious demeanors as they make their way into the dining room to join the rest of the group to eat.

The meal passses quickly, and beofre she knows it, Sarah is hugging Kira goodbye.

“Be good, okay, Monkey?” Sarah says, crouching down to her level, and Kira nods. “We’ll be back to pick you up tomorrow afternoon, alright?”

“Will you and mummy Cosima make sure to be safe on your date?” Kira asks seriously.

Sarah exchanges a quick glance with Cosima before she answers. The girl is far too intuitive for her age. “‘Course we will, Kira. Don’t you worry.”

Kira flashes a smile. “I won’t,” she says brightly.

Sarah kisses her forehead before she stands up to leave.

“Thanks for watching her,” Sarah says to Beth and Alison as Cosima kisses Kira goodbye.

“No problem,” Beth says with a smile. “Come on Kira, let’s go pick a movie to watch.” She leads Kira away as Alison shuts the door behind Sarah and Cosima.

Cosima takes Sarah’s hand as they walk silently to the car.

“I hate lyin’ to her, Cos,” Sarah says quietly once they’re in the car and driving away.

Cosima glances over at her sympathetically. “I know, Sar. But it’s for her safety,” she says softly. Sarah sighs.

“I know,” she says. “But it’s still shite.”

She turns the car down a dirt road, parking it under a dense cover of trees. She pauses before she gets out of the car.

“That’s what keeps me doing this, y’know?” she says, staring at her lap. Cosima listen intently. “The thought that doing all this, this _curse_ -” she spits out the word. “-is keeping her safe, it keeps me going. I wouldn’t keep up this pack if it wasn’t for her.” Her voice is strained.

Cosima reaches across the center console to place her hand lightly on Sarah’s knee.

“You’re doing everything you can to keep her safe, Sarah. She knows you love her, and I think on some level, she knows you’d do anything for her,” Cosima says. “She adores you, Sar. And rightfully. You are _so_ brave, you know that, right?”

Sarah finally looks up at her, a tortured look in her eyes. “You think so?”

Cosima flashes her a silly grin. “Obvs,” she says, and Sarah smiles.

“Now get your wolf butt out there and let’s do this,” Cosima says.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A bit more information that's hard to just throw into a chapter: They're not clones in this fic, and instead of being born in 1984, they're born in 1990, which makes them twenty four. Felix is also only going to be three years younger than them in this fic.


End file.
